Ask the Nordics
by brunettebookworm14
Summary: Since all the cool kids are doing it. The Nordics are available to answer your questions! Includes one OC and rated T for possible future language. Feel free to submit your questions! R&R would be nice! Postponed b/c of insane amounts of schoolwork.
1. Chapter 1

ASK THE NORDICS!!!! (WARNING: I DON'T OWN HETALIA AND THIS DOES INCLUDE ONE OC. DEAL WITH IT.)

**Author/Mary**: I decided to do this 'since all the cool kids are doing it.' and cuz the Nordics are cool.

***In the distance* Prussia: NOT AS AWESOME AS MEEEE! **

**Mary: **We know, we know… Now, on with the intros!

**Denmark: **I GET TO GO FIRST!!!!

**Greenland (OC): ***sweat drops* I apologize in advance for his behavior…*sigh*

**Denmark: **MY NAME IS DENMARK!!! BE HAPPY I'M DONATING MY TIME TO YO-

**Norway: **…shut up…*sigh* I'm Norway…

**Sweden: **Sweden. My wife, Finland.

**Finland: **But I'm not your-

**Mary: **Oookay~ and now we're-

**Greenland: **Ahem- Aren't you forgetting someone?

**Mary: **Oh…sorry…

**Greenland: **Honestly, I'm YOUR character, the least you could do is remember me.

**Mary: **Okay, I'm sorry.

**Greenland: **You're forgiven…Anyway, I am Greenland.

**Denmark: **WHICH BELONGS TO ME-

**Greenland: **Not anymore…

**Denmark: **YOU NEED MEEEE!

**Greenland: **Okay, whatever you say. Anyway, I'm glad to be joining in with the rest of the Nordic nations in answering questions! Hopefully there'll be some good ones~

**Mary: **…and that's it for now! I can't do much more with this fic without questions, so please, even if you don't like this, if you like Hetalia please send a question! Review would be nice as soon as this gets going!!! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mary: **HEY! Welcome to our FIRST chapter of answering your questions!!! A HUGE thank-you to all of you reviewers! Thanks to Ripan, (good advice, BTW. Lol. I do agree that I made him a bit OOC and crack-ish. I'll try and improve this time!) hootpoop12, beatles-revelution1204, and kagami-tan! (and, in response, Iceland was taking care of the problems with the volcano in his country- it's really bad, you know) ANYWAYS, let's get started!!! First question is for Norway!

**Norway: **…okay…

**Mary: **(From hootpoop12) 'Norway what's the ups and downs of being neighbors with Denmmark?'

**Norway:** Hm…how should I put this….

**Denmark:** *mumbling* Better not say anything bad about me…

**Norway: **Well…he can get annoying…

**Denmark: **WHAT?!

**Norway: **…and impulsive…and sometimes pretty rude…

**Denmark: **Hey! I'm not rude! Greenland, back me up here!!!

**Greenland: **Erm…*sweat drop* no comment…

**Norway:**…But otherwise I _guess _he's a good neighbor…though I don't really know what the standards of an average 'good neighbor' are…

**Denmark: **See?! I'm a great neighbor!

**Mary: **Okay, okay…on with the next question! This one's for you, Denmark!

**Denmark: **Well then, read it!

**Mary: **'Kay. (From beatles-revelution1204) 'What do ya think of Norway?' Ha…it's like Karma, it's been reversed on you, Denmark!

**Denmark: **Oh, this question's easy! I thought this would be WAY harder! Norway's my BEST FRIEND, DUH! Aren't you, Norway?

**Norway:**…No comment.

**Denmark:** Jeez, you all say that.

**Mary: **Awkward…Anyway, beatles-revelution1204's second question is for Greenland! 'What was it like belonging to Denmark? I bet it sucked…how do you get along with the rest of the Nordics?'

**Denmark: **Oh, come on! I'm not that bad!

**Iceland: **….

**Greenland: **Hey! This is _my _question! And I appreciate the asking, by the way! Well, to start off, I had to live in the same house as Denmark for a very long time. Our bosses work together, you see. And recently, my people had voted for independence! Although he is a bit annoying, like Norway pointed out, I do still have to depend on him, until my economy is sufficient. Unfortunately, I don't have the kind of money to be on my own yet. And as for relations with the other Nordics, Finland is actually good friends with me. Sweden, though still scares me a bit…Reminds me of back when he was a Viking…*shudders* …I know he's not a bad person, it's just that I can't help but think back to the Dark Ages when _that _happened. I didn't really like being conquered, is all…Anyways, I guess Iceland and I are on good terms, even though we don't talk much. Funny story, actually…See, there was a mix-up with our names, and we're still left wondering which is really supposed to be Iceland or Greenland. Seeing as his land is more green than mine, I'm guessing it was only a mistake. Norway…is a man of few words, so…I guess you could say we're acquaintances. Wow…That was a pretty long explanation!

**Mary:** Indeed, indeed. But then again, you covered everything! Good job!

**Greenland: **Thank you! What's the next question?

**Mary: **Oh yeah! (From kagami-tan) 'Where's Iceland?' Well, I can already answer that! He's right over there! *points* Wave to the readers, Iceland!

**Iceland: ***waves* …Hello.

**Mary: **Does that puffin you have have a name? …Just wondering.

**Iceland: **…Not sure…*looks up at puffin* Do you?

**Mary: Well, that just about raps it up! New questions and R&R's are always welcome!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AGAIN I DON'T OWN HETALIA! THIS WAS FOR FUN, YO! PLEASE DON'T DELETE MEEEE! (and yes, I do tend to spaz out a lot =w=) And for those who wonder what Greenland looks like, here's a link to my drawing of her on deviantArt: http:// maka-maka14 . deviantart. com/ art /Hetalia-OC-Greenland -155435665 just take out the spaces! **

**Mary: **Wow, you guys come up with questions fast! Thanks to Destinydei, CoCoPanda, ArisaLyeanna, zelda03, and hootpoop12 for reviewing and asking questions! Now, for the first questions! It's for you, Denmark! (from hootpoop12) 'Denmark, how much hair gel do you use to keep up that awesome hair of yours? And do you have a crush on Norway?' Wow, some of Denmark's biggest secrets are about to be revealed…*listens intently*

**Denmark:** I can't tell you how much gel I use, because then those wanna-be Denmarks who're trying to steal my style are gonna use my secret!!! But, then again, no one can make this hair work like I can…

**Mary: **Just answer the question…

**Denmark: **Fine. I use…a lot! Fooled you, making you think I'd give away my hair secret!

**Mary: **…and as for Norway?

**Denmark: **Oh…well…um…*blush*

**(A/N: I don't really support that pairing, so sorry to disappoint ****L) **

**Mary: **I guess we'll never know…Besides, it's up to Hidekaz anyway. Okay, next question! (from Zelda03) 'me and my friend were wondering…do y'all have summertime?'

**Greenland: **That's a pretty good question. I guess a lot of southern countries wonder…And yes, at least I do…

**Sweden: **Yes.

**Finland: **You bet!

**Iceland: **Yeah.

**Norway: **…Yes…

**Denmark: **Yes!

**Mary: **Well, that's a consensus from about all of us, so, to answer your question, yes, yes the Nordics do have summertime! It's probably still cold, though, I imagine…Anyway, the next question (or set of questions) is from ArisaLyeanna, and go as follows:

'1. Who's got the coldest place ever?'

**Sweden: **Finland.

**Finland: **I am near the North Pole, after all…

**Greenland: **Iceland's probably the warmest.

**Mary: **'2. I dare you all to come here and live at the climate seasons!'

**Greenland: **Ooh, it would be nice to go somewhere warm…

**Finland: **Yeah! We should go visit! Right, Su-san?

**Sweden: **Sure.

**Mary: **Well, then. It's settled! The Nordics will go down there after we're done! '3. Iceland, you're so cute! Would you pair with Malaysia?'

**Iceland: **…wow…someone wants to pair with me?

**Mary: **But of course!

**Iceland: **Wow…but, it depends…

**Mary: **On what?

**Iceland: **I don't believe I've ever been to Malaysia…

**Mary: **Not to worry! We can visit on our way south!

**Iceland: ***blush* okay…

**Mary: **'4. Norway, how ever you could handle Denmark's bad attitude?' I like how blunt it is.

**Norway: **You learn to deal over time…

**Denmark: **What's that supposed to mean?!

**Mary: **Heh heh…I'm sure he' wasn't trying to be mean…let's not fight, you guys…

**Norway: **I'm just telling the truth…

**Mary: **I appreciate that. Now, the next set of questions is from CoCoPanda! 'Iceland: I heard youre gonna be in the Hetalia movie! How do you feel?' I've heard this too, and I'm so excited for it! Iceland gets his big break!

**Iceland: **I'm honored to have a part on the big screen.

**Mary: **Hope that doesn't go to your head! 'To Sweden: Why do you call Finland your wife?'

**Sweden: **We're married. That's why.

**Mary: **I know you guys are raising Sealand and all, but really…?

**Finland: **I guess it's Su-san's habit or something…? To tell you the truth, I don't really get it either…

**Mary: **Then, I guess, (like the number of licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop) the world will never know… 'To Denmark: I heard you were a heavy drinker. How many bottles do you drink a day?'

That might be a touchy subject for him…

**Denmark: **I told you, I can quit anytime I want!

**Mary: **So you admit you have a drinking problem? We might have to have an intervention here, folks.

**Denmark: **It's not a problem! England drinks all the time!

**Mary: **Well…he's not the best example…Oh well. Just tell how many!

**Denmark: **One…two…Okay, three…um…But no more than ten, 'kay?! It's not that bad!!!

**Mary: **Okay… 'To all the Nordics: What do you think of each other?'

**Denmark: **You guys love me! Right?!

**Greenland: **Here we go…

**Norway: **Iceland's my brother, you know.

**Iceland: **Yeah, we know…

**Sweden: **Finland's mine.

**Finland: **Su-san…

**Greenland: **…no comment…

**Mary: **As you can see, the Nordics are pretty hectic! It's pretty crazy to have them all in one place!

**Denmark: **WHO YOU CALLIN' CRAZY?!

**Greenland: ***sigh* Calm down…

**Mary:** Alright, you guys…Last, but not least, is a question from Destinydei. 'To Denmark: How did the marriage between you and Berwald look like? Did you ever been married to Finland?'

**Denmark: **It was…interesting. And, no, I've never been married to Finland.

**Sweden: **Mine.

**Denmark: **I know…Wow, I've gotten a lot of questions! I guess I'm just cool like that.

**Mary: Right…again, thanks for the questions! New ones and R&R's are always welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Hey you guys, This is your host, Mary, AKA brunettebookworm14~ No, this is not a note saying I'm discontinuing this story (I'm not jumping on _that_ bandwagon XD) I just want to address the reason why it's on hiatus. Life can get in the way of writing humorous things to answer your questions, dear readers! Not to make excuses, but I am a student, and there is some work I have to do on weekdays until June 11th, which is my first official day of vacation. I also have other stories (like my collaboration with maileflanagan13 for Code Geass, which is kind of moving slowly lately, too…) and a life outside of . (I love it, and I love you guys, but…yeah. ^^') Therefore, various activities will interfere. So, if future chapters are slow, and don't answer all questions, forgive me, please! I love the Nordics just as much as you guys, but they're on hold for now ;A;

That is all! Thank you for submitting questions and reviewing so far! I promise I'll stick with it!

~brunettebookworm14


End file.
